This invention relates to an improved skid button structure for a walking beam type heating furnace.
Various skid button structures for a walking beam type heating furnace have been proposed.
For example, the Japanese Utility Model publication No. 58-35640 discloses a skid button structure in which a refractory material or refractory brick is disposed between a metal base fixed to a skid pipe and a ceramic skid button. In such conventional skid button structures, because a ceramic skid button receives impacts or shocks in use one million times or more per year, the refractory brick placed at a bottom portion of the ceramic skid button is often broken and crushed and thereby reduced in size. As a result, the ceramic skid button is apt to lose its stability whereby the ceramic skid button becomes canted and finally breaks.
We have found in our experience that even if a refractory brick has a compression strength of 1.5-2 ton/cm.sup.2, it is likely to be broken and crushed.